I Almost Lost You
by Alie0514
Summary: It's my first one shot, it's a little bit of how Sasha feels when he saves Mafuyu from the Adepts near the ending of season 1. I know, terrible summary, but please read and enjoy(:


**AN: Here is another MafuyuxSasha fan fiction from me:) It's my first one shot, enjoy.** **I do not own Seikon No Qwaser or any of its characters (Hiroyuki Yoshino does). Oh and this would be taking place when Mafuyu is captured by the creepy teacher in Season 1**

Sasha's Point of View

I couldn't believe this, it was the second time that Mafuyu had been captured. What kind of protector was I? As I reached the spot where I saw the group of Adepts by the lake, I heard Mafuyu cry out my name.

Even though I was glad to see her unharmed, I couldn't help but comment at how embarrassing the position she was in was. She scowled at me before explaining who some of the Adepts were. I didn't care though, I just knew that they had to pay for taking Mafuyu.

As I prepared to attack with my scythe, a familiar, irritable voice said, **"Not so fast, Alexander-kun."**

"**You…hmph, I'm not surprised."**

The one named Georg explained too happily, **"Ekaterina Kurae, is the one fit to lead us to the ****Theotokos**** of Tsarytsin. She has always been suited to wear a crown and be queen."**

I muttered, **"A paper one that is."**

Ekaterina heard me for she threatened, **"Make any sort of move and Mafuyu will pay the consequences."**

I glared at her, my scythe staying at my side, I didn't dare to challenge her with Mafuyu's life on the line though. Suddenly, as the clouds moved away from the moon, the circuit in Mafuyu glowed and she began to cry out in agonizing pain. **"Mafuyu!" **I yelled out as I took a step forward.

"**What did I say,"** Ekaterina said annoyed like as she ordered her doll to carry her to Mafuyu. I looked over at Mafuyu and saw that her breasts had enlarged a great deal, ripping her shirt and bra in the process.

Then the stupid Copper Qwaser licked at Mafuyu's nipple, laughing at her reaction and exclaiming, **"Well, you've become sensitive."**

Right before my eyes, Copper began to suck on Mafuyu's breast. Mafuyu screamed for her to stop but it was no use since her breast began to release a mass amount of soma all at once. I heard her faint voice plead to me, **"Sasha…please don't look."**

The next moments became a blur. All but two of the Adepts left, taking Mafuyu and Ekaterina with them. Mitsumi and Tasuku showed up, telling me to go on ahead and I did. Then another Adept stopped me. I cursed to myself as Lizzie appeared and told me to go save Mafuyu. I grunted to myself wondering why I was letting them help me.

By the time I reached where they had taken Mafuyu, I noticed Hana was there along with a two-headed, hideous monster. Then I saw Mafuyu lying on the floor and I ran to her. When I reached her, I saw the crest that was covering her breast. Ekaterina whispered, **"She won't last much longer with that thing living…"**

_I failed to protect her again. I'm sorry, Mafuyu…_I thought as Teresa exclaimed, **"Sasha the Martyr, what are you doing? The Sasha that I know would not give up!"**

I looked at her as she turned to the arriving guests and then to Ekaterina and I so she could explain, **"You can defeat this monster if you three qwaser's attack all at once. It is called Trinity Gehenna."**

After some discussing we all agreed, then I drank some soma to prepare to use myself as the bullet. As strange as the whole experience was, it actually worked. The monster disappeared and when I went to Mafuyu, the crest on her breast was gone as well.

I felt my eyes well up a bit. Why wasn't she getting up? Then I saw her eyes twitch a bit, I took a step closer and waited. She then opened her eyes and sat up slowly. I walked to her and held her as she asked, **"You protected me, right?"**

As I nodded she began to cry and then hugged me. I hugged her back, relieved, Mafuyu was okay. As I closed my eyes I felt a small drop roll down my cheek. I wasn't sure if it was a tear I let escape or some blood from my scar but there was one thing I knew, I cared about Mafuyu a lot more than I let on.

I wasn't sure why I protected Mafuyu that night at the church but now I know that I protected her because she's important to me. Now is not the time to tell her though._ Mafuyu…one day I'll be able to tell you a sliver of what I feel for you._

**AN: I know it doesn't seem like a huge MafuyuxSasha moment but to me it is because Sasha was at the point of crying when he thought he was going to lose Mafuyu. (The Feels) And I know this doesn't follow up EXACTLY with the episode but I changed some of it purposely. Please review(:**


End file.
